


Eternity doesn't begin until I have You

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, 15x20 coda, Bobby mentioned - Freeform, Castiel deserved better, Dean Winchester Deserved Better, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heaven, Jack mentioned, M/M, Post "Finale", Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Spoilers, post-15x20, series finale spoilers, soft, spn 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: Dean drives. And drives. And drives. Until he finds what he's been looking for. Post Finale.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Eternity doesn't begin until I have You

**Author's Note:**

> The "finale" was not an ending and I am upset. Castiel deserved better, Dean deserved better, *we* deserved better. Wrote this in like, an hour after the finale finished but holy shit I needed a happy ending cause i am VERY SAD AND ANGRY   
> Obviously I don't own the characters or SPN cause if i did the finale would have made sense lol

Dean climbs into the impala with a smile on his face.

“Hi Baby.”

He takes a moment to breathe it all in; the deep smell of leather, the twinge of gun smoke that seems to always linger, the low rumble of the engine that always sounded different after that first wreck.

His parents were right over the hill Bobby had said. All their friends, their _family_ , that they had lost, were here, and happy, and for the first time, truly together.

_Ya did good kid. Ya did good._ Jack said that they didn’t need to pray to him, but Dean hopes that his kid still heard him. Turning the radio on, his smile grows wider.

“I love this song!” He laughs to himself as the opening guitar streams out the speakers.

He puts it in drive. He’s got eternity to look forward to, what better way to start it than a cruise?

* * *

He isn’t sure how long he’s been driving; the road has looked the same but he lived through apocalypse after apocalypse listening to his gut, and his gut was telling him to keep going, and being in heaven didn’t mean he wasn’t gonna listen to his gut.

So, he keeps driving.

The trees passed all around him, the roads weaving and twisting, the bright light above shining down with the warmth of a mother’s hug. At the back of his mind, there’s a near silent whisper of ‘ _Keep going. You’re almost there.’_ that almost sounds like Jack. So, he keeps going.

The pull gets stronger and stronger as he goes, and all around him, the sky turns fades into a sunset that he could never have imagined. The sky alights with the most vivid of colors, blinding oranges and yellows and reds, singing blues and purples, and he knows, he’s so close.

Finally, with what looks like the moon high above him lighting his way, the black of the sky peppered with more stars than he thought possible, he pulls the impala to the side of the road and climbs out. He turns and faces the field of tall prairie grass that waves gently in the night breeze, and pins his eyes on the figure he sees standing in the middle of it all, looking up at the galaxy high above them. He doesn’t bother wiping the tears away as they slip down his cheeks, doesn’t try to hide the smile that stretches across his face, doesn’t try to stifle the joy filled huff of laughter that bubbles from his throat. He takes one step into the grass, and watches as the man in front of him smiles towards the sky.

“Hello Dean.”

Castiel turns, beaming; his eyes the brightest ocean blue, shining with tears and happiness, and Dean doesn’t stop himself. He runs forward and pulls his angel into his arms, burying his face in Cas’ neck. Cas only laughs, and hugs Dean tighter, Cas’ hand landing on that same part of Dean’s shoulder that it always has, and Dean’s heart sings. Seconds, minutes, years, eons, could have passed in those moments and Dean wouldn’t have cared. He wouldn’t have cared because after everything, everything they’ve been through, all the death and horror and hurt and heartbreak, he finally has his angel back. Eventually though, he pulls away just enough to rest their foreheads together, and look into Cas’ eyes.

“Hi Cas.”

Dean lets his eyes fall shut, and he breathes.

“Ya know, I didn’t really get a chance to respond that night. And Cas—”

“No, it’s alright Dean, you don’t owe me anything.” The angel is smiling when Dean reopens his eyes. For the first time since he awoke in heaven, Dean hesitates. He could leave it like this, free to have Cas by his side as the best friend he’s always been and nothing more.

But that’s not what Dean wants anymore. He wants the what if. He wants the _more._

“Cas, please, lemme finish. You’ve always been there, even when I was horrible and crass and cruel. You never gave up on me and Cas, buddy you gotta realize that you changed me too. You gave me hope, in all the darkest days. You made me believe that maybe I could be something more than just a little solider. You gave everything for me, and… and I never said thank you. I never told you how much you meant to me, how you made my life better, how you made it bearable.”

Dean can feel the hot tears streaming down his face again, and sees them mirrored on Cas’ own, and pushes forward.

“Cas, I love you. I love you and I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry you thought the one thing was something you couldn’t have. _I love you_.”

The kiss isn’t electric. There are no fireworks, no sparks, no bursts of lust. The kiss is warm, it’s soft, it’s _safe_. It’s coming home after a long day, it’s the quietest of giggles in the dark of a bedroom, it’s the curl of a lover’s smile into your back. It’s everything Dean could have ever dream of. It’s perfect.

When they pull apart, neither of them tries to wipe the smiles from their faces. They stand beneath the starry sky for what feels like hours, just sharing each other’s space, each other’s air, the tears they shared drying on their cheeks. It’s Cas who finally pulls away, though he gently slides his hand into Dean’s, most likely feeling the same way Dean does. _I finally have him, I’m not letting go._

They climb into the impala, and after the rumbles of the engine begin to echo into the night, Dean rests his hand on Cas’ thigh and turns to look at his angel.

“So, Cas, this is your domain after all. Where should we go?” Cas turns and gives him a smile, before gently wrapping his hand around Dean’s own.

“Well, I’m sure your parents would like to see you, and everyone at the Roadhouse.” Cas raises an eyebrow at him and chuckles. “But we do have forever after all. Keep down this road actually Dean. I want to show you the universe.” Dean grins in response and puts the car in gear.

“The universe is pretty big Cas.” Cas only smiles wider.

“I know.”

The impala rumbles down the smooth dirt road, and for the first time, Dean Winchester feels truly and completely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this helps a little bit with the utter betrayal and heartbreak of the finale. <3


End file.
